Dirty Little Secret
by KrystalKayne
Summary: Keeping secrets is always a hard thing to do; but what happens when one of your secrets is found out at the worst possible time? ft Melina & Justin Gabriel.


_Very few knew about the romance going on between Beth and Wade, they'd kept it such a secret that no one within the WWE actually knew they were an item – they'd worked so hard to keep it that way too, and it definitely wasn't going to be changing anytime soon._

_Biting down against her lower lip roughly as she sat on the edge of the bed lacing up her heels, Beth glanced towards the kitchen to find a topless Englishman standing in front of the fridge with the door open. A small smirk flicked onto the corners of her lips as she tied a bow on the last boot and upped to her feet, creeping into the area on her tippy toes to make sure her approach wasn't obvious._

"Boo!"

_She shouted suddenly as she locked her arms around the much larger superstar from behind as she pressed her lips to his exposed skin lightly. Feeling him shiver lightly beneath it, she couldn't help but giggle childishly._

"Why, 'ello there"

_Wade chuckled quietly as he twisted himself around in her grip; wrapping his arms casually around her in return before he leant downwards and pressed his lips up against hers with a slight edge as his hands travelled down to the small of her back. _

_A quiet gasp left Beth's lips as his pressed to hers, her eyes shutting instantly as she pushed her back. Standing up on her tippy toes, the Glamazon allowed herself to relax within his grasp as her hands travelled up to the sides of his neck, her fingers lightly wrapping around it as she huffed outwards. The pair stayed like this for a good minute before finally parting with giddy grins stretching across their faces. Biting down against her lower lip lightly, the diva couldn't help but blush, Wade just managed to make her feel all warm and fuzzy __**all**__ the time. It was annoying, but it was one of the reasons she loved him so much. Allowing her gaze to finally venture upwards and lock on his, a content sigh left her lips._

"Aloha"

_She mused childishly as she leaned her forehead against his chin lightly, his lips pressing to her forehead in response causing her features to scrunch up childishly._

"You are adorable, ya' know that?"

_He mused in a playful tone as he bent down slightly; his arms wrapping around the blonde's legs, lifting her up onto the counter top behind her. Squeaking at the suddenness, Beth's first instinct was to wrap her legs around his waist tightly, followed by burying herself into his upper body. Pressing her teeth down against her lower lip lightly, she pulled back a little ways and flashed a bright, innocent grin. That always happened, even though he did it at least once every day, she always acted like a little girl in reply._

"Shut up!"

_She snapped sharply in reply, that's all she could think of to respond with really. Biting down against her lower lip lightly, she draped her arms over his shoulders, allowing her hands to just dangle there for a while as the pair engaged in a rather, intense stare down. Exhaling roughly, the diva hesitantly leaned upwards until her lips locked with his. A few moments after her eyes had closed, she felt her back lightly collide with the cold granite bench; a shiver ran up her spine because of it which made her jaw clench slightly and back arch upwards, which got a rather dirty smirk from Wade in response. Rolling her eyes as their lips remained connected, the blonde allowed her hands to trail down to the superstars sides, just resting there as she relaxed._

_Being male, Wade was fully prepared to take advantage of the current predicament; his hands trailing down her side, his finger lightly tugging at the top of her jeans before his hand rested upon the small of her back, supporting it somewhat as her back remained arched. It was around that moment that he actually realised that Beth was beneath him, and he could somewhat... have his way with her in a sense. Sniggering in a playfully sinister manner, the superstar lifted himself off of her slightly and rand his hands against the skin of her abdominal region, causing the bottom buttons of her shirt to pop off, an innocent grin forming on his lips._

"Jeeze, I so wasn't planning on wearing this today"

_The Glamazon mused with a playful roll of her eyes as her head shook slightly, pursing her lips outwards; she reached up and placed her hands firmly on the sides of the superstars face; pulling him down to her lips so she could connect them with his again only to have Wade tear his away leaving Beth slightly confused as her head tilted to the sides and lips pouted. _

_A sly grin formed on Wade's lips as he rested a hand lightly on her side before he began to tap his fingertips lightly against her skin before arriving at the midline. It was at that point that his other hand joined. Grasping the corners of the material her shirt was made from between his fingertips, the superstar simply ripped it upwards, causing all the buttons to pop._

_Beth's features scrunched up childishly at the sounds of the buttons hitting the floor and bench top – well, that was her fault really – should've worn a different top. Biting down against her lower lip roughly, the diva shifted her weight a little as she gazed up at the superstar who had a smirk firmly planted on his lips._

_Sniggering slightly at the sight that lay near hopelessly in front of him; Wade leaned downwards, his exposed body pressing against hers lightly as his lips reattached to hers roughly, the impact causing the blonde to gasp and inhale sharply beneath him. He loved it when he got a reaction like that from her; it made him feel accomplished in a way. After a few moments, he allowed his hand to run down her thigh, lightly gripping at it just above the knee and guiding it upwards so it rested against his hip. Just as he was about to lift her up and carry her over to the bed, there was a rather thunderous knock on the door causing the pairs' heads to snap in the direction of it._

_Beth's heart stopped momentarily as her chest tightened. Of all times someone had to visit Wade, it was now. Biting down against her lower lip, the diva pushed herself upwards underneath the superstars weight; jumping off the counter top she ran towards the bathroom on the tips of her toes and hid herself away._

* * *

><p><em>Wade grunted angrily to himself. God, whoever it was better have had something important to tell him, or be of importance in fact or he was going to bust some serious ass, no joke. Huffing outwards, he wandered over to the door and swung the door open.<em>

"What?"

_He snapped angrily, his hazel eyes narrowing dangerously on the figure standing outside – it only being former stable member, Justin Gabriel. Rolling his eyes in a frustrated manner, simply placed his hands on his hips in a staunch manner._

"Seriously, what do you want?"

"Hey man, calm it down. All I wanted to know was if you wanted to come to the pub after the show, but gathering by your mood I'm guessin' not?"

_Justin exclaimed, his hands raising up in defence as he stood back; hopefully out of Wade's reach too. Shaking his head at the reaction he'd received from the Englishman, he allowed his eyebrow to arch upwards slightly – something was up, and he was sure of it._

"Is somethin' wrong, bro?"

_Wade was slightly caught off by the question, his facials blanking slightly before actually realizing Justin had actually spoken. Biting the inside of his lip roughly, the superstar brushed his fingertips back through his messy brown hair._

"No, why would it be?"

_He questioned, a quiet laugh passing his lips as the corner flicked up in an unsure manner; at least it was easier to hide his previous actions due to the fact there weren't any clothes thrown anywhere – which had been a bonus. Shaking his head at the South African, he rested his heavy frame against the doorframe and folded his arms to cross his chest, he had to get rid of him so he could get back to what he'd been doing before he was rudely interrupted. _

"If I say yes to going out for a beer, will you leave?"

"Possibly..."

"Alright then, I'll go to the pub with you and the boys after the show, happy?"

"Very. Laters"

"Bye"

_Waving a sarcastic goodbye to the overenthusiastic South African, the superstar shut the door impatiently, pushing in the little lock button on the door knob before he silently wandered into the bathroom where Beth had conveniently concealed herself away. Pushing through the door cautiously just in case she was behind it, a small smirk flicking onto the Englishman's lips as his eyes fell upon the diva who'd huddled herself in the corner of the bathroom. Chuckling quietly, the superstar extended his arms out towards her._

"Come 'ere you"

_He mused, a soft smile flicking onto the corners of his lips as the blonde pushed herself off of the wall. Biting down against her lower lip, the diva lightly buried herself into the superstars chest, shivering slightly as her skin brushed against his, causing her facials to scrunch up childishly, even more so as he wrapped his arms tightly around her slender body, which had sadly been covered up since they were interrupted. He was going to get Justin for that later. Huffing outwards slightly, the Englishman picked the diva up and sat her on the bathroom counter top, brushing a lock of her hair back behind her ear lightly._

"You're the definition of beautiful m'darlin'."

_Wade murmured before he planted his lips against her roughly as his hands ventured up her thighs before Beth pulled away which caused him to pout childishly._

_Biting down against her lower lip lightly, the Glamazon tilted her head back; running her fingertips lightly across her lips as a sly smirk flicked onto her lips._

"We'll have to finish this later, I gotta go to RAW now"

_She mused, lightly tapping her lips against his before she hopped down from the bench and quickly hurried off towards the bed, retrieving her suitcase from underneath it to find a new shirt considering this one was no use without buttons. Biting down against her lower lip lightly, she grabbed an Ed Hardy shirt she'd recently purchased and pulled that on. Pouting childishly, she blew Wade a kiss before she left the room with her duffel bag in hand leaving Wade all on his lonesome._

_Sighing heavily as he watched the blonde leave, Wade couldn't help but day dream. She was incredible in every way possible and it was kind of scary that he'd fallen so badly for a girl who could easily beat the crap out of him if she felt the need. Chuckling at the thought, he left the confines of the bathroom doorway and got ready for his own house show. The only thing that sucked about this relationship was being on different brands, but they dealt with the separation with ease._

* * *

><p><em>Beth held her jaw gingerly as she walked down the halls of RAW, her ocean blue eyes closing briefly before she just had to stop. Leaning up against the wall with her arm above her, the diva grimaced. She'd had the liberty of being hit with that stupid move the Bella's used as they're finishing manoeuvre. Clenching her jaw slightly, the diva practically tore her tiara from her forehead that she'd forgotten to take off when she got changed just moments before and threw it to the floor. She was sick of those two, in fact that was an understatement. She loathed the two at the moment, especially after they'd oh so willingly attacked after having pinned the two in a 2 on 1 handicap match. She hadn't respected them before, but now she wouldn't even consider it. <em>

_Groaning lowly to herself, she upped from her slouched position against the wall and began to wander towards the locker rooms; she hadn't even heard the footsteps that had began to thunder towards her, having only expected it to be some scrawny little tech staff member but that obviously hadn't been the case as she was lifted off of her feet and tossed over someone's shoulder. A loud growl passed her lips as she pounded her fists against the small of the assailants back, but it obviously had no effect on them as they kept going and at pace. Rolling her eyes in an annoyed manner, she merely braced herself as she was carried off somewhere. There was no need to struggle considering she'd be able to give them a piece of her mind easier that way. Huffing outwards as they walked into a locker room, the Glamazon decided now it was about time to protest but she hadn't had the chance to as she was pulled from the shoulder she'd actually become quite comfortable on and practically thrown against the wall and became pinned to it via a rather large body. Groaning slightly, she allowed her jaw to clench as she gathered words to express her current dislike about the current situation._

"What in the actual fu—"

_Her words were almost instantly cut off as someone's lips crashed against her own rather unexpectedly. Her breathing began to fasten and her chest heave as her eyes fluttered closed – she actually knew who her 'kidnapper' was now. Huffing into their lips softly, the Glamazon wrapped her arms around their waist; lightly digging her nails into the material of the shirt covering their skin as she bit down on the lower lip that had been attached to her own and pulled back the best she could._

"So much for being a gentleman, Wade"

_She purred quietly as she ran her hands up the superstar's shirt, her nails lightly grazing against the skin as she pressed her teeth down against her lower lip as she tilted her head slightly downwards. She could feel the colour rushing to her cheeks as his body pushed against hers a little more. Glancing down to her body, Wade's hands began to travel up her sides teasingly; closing her eyes as she exhaled a deep breath, the diva could feel her body already starting to succumb to Wade's every move. Allowing her head to tilt to the side, the diva allowed her hands to travel around to the superstar's abdominal region and push up under the material of his button-up shirt as a sly grin formed on her lips. Time for a little pay back._

"Well, you know me... I'm not always a gentleman"

_He sniggered in reply as he pushed his hands in behind the divas back and lightly tapped her skin with the tips of his fingers as he leaned downwards and reattached their lips, not having paid all too much attention to the blonde's hands._

_The diva smirked lightly to herself as she made sure Wade's focus was pre-occupied before gripping the tag ends of his shirt and tearing upwards to pop all the buttons. She didn't care if it was an expensive dress shirt or not, he'd ripped one of the favourite tops she owned so it was mild payback in her eyes. Biting down against her lower lip innocently, she allowed the tips of her fingers to trail down the superstar's midsection, lightly grazing against the skin before she allowed her gaze to lock with his._

"That's better"

_She purred menacingly as she pulled her lips away from his finally, tilting her head to the side slightly; Beth inhaled a quiet breath before the superstars lips decided to brushed across the skin of her neck and collar bone. A quiet grunt passed her lips as she repositioned her footing and braced herself against the wall whilst her back arched off of it. She could feel her chest begin to tighten again as she pushed her hand across her stomach; God, she felt so naughty – they were at work, and Vince had practically banned this sort of thing backstage, unless it was scripted that is. Biting down against her lower lip roughly; the diva could feel Wade beginning to tug somewhat on the ends of her shirt. It caused a small smirk to form on her lips._

"If you must..."

_She mused with a playful giggle, her eyes rolling slightly as the superstar lifted the shirt upwards and pulled it from her body, leaving her in her bra and tracksuit bottoms. Shivering slightly, the Polish descendant allowed her fingers to tug down on the superstars belt; her bright blue eyes staring into his hungrily as she began to undo it, practically ripping it from its place as she pressed her teeth down against her lower lip roughly and hooked her fingers around the belt loops as she pulled him inwards; leaning up and reattaching her lips to his. Inhaling sharply, the Glamazon couldn't help but feel extremely turned on. I mean, they were about to do the dirty deed in a locker room. _

_Attacking Beth's lips with his roughly in reply; the England Native couldn't help but smirk. So many ideas were popping into his head as to what he could do to her right now – and some of them were far, far from PG – it was these thoughts that caused his mind to flicker back to a tweet he'd posted a little while ago in response to a fan. Momentarily pulling his lips away, he bent down; his hands wrapping about her thighs before he slid her back up the wall and pinning her there with his own body. _

"A little warning would've been nice you know"

_Beth murmured, quickly reattaching her lips to Wade's as she got comfortable in her new found position against the wall. Her body began to heat up a little as she wrapped her legs tightly around the superstar's body, only to have them pryed away a few moments later. Pulling away from the superstar, a look of confusion washed across her features, her head tilting to the side slightly._

"I think you're forgettin' somethin'..."

_Wade whispered huskily as he began to push down the top of her tracksuit bottoms; a large smirk forming on his lips as the band of her underwear came into view. Trailing his tongue across his lower lip lightly, he shifted his weight slightly and manoeuvred the garment until it dropped to the floor. Allowing his hands to travel up the blonde's newly exposed skin, he couldn't help but feel accomplished, she was incredibly beautiful and she was all his, no one else's. Who wouldn't feel accomplished? Pushing his body up against hers to ensure she wasn't going to go anywhere, he reached for the zip of his suit pants and pulled it downwards, allowing the garment to fall to the floor. Sniggering slightly, he relieved some of the pressure he was inflicting on her small frame and allowed his hands to venture the sides of her body._

_Having been watching Wade intently the whole time, the diva couldn't help but feel nervous. Why, she had no idea; well, it could've had something to do with the fact that the pair were half naked in a locker room which 99% of the time were nowhere near private. Biting down against her lower lip, the Glamazon allowed her legs to wrap around the superstars large frame as she attached their lips out of the blue. Considering they'd been interrupted earlier that day, she really didn't care where they were. Keeping her lips against his, the diva made sure it was as passionate as possible._

* * *

><p><em>Again, Justin had managed to lose track of Wade. His dark chocolate eyes rolled in an annoyed manner as he threw his hands up in the air to vent his frustration. What was with him these days! Huffing outwards, he craned his neck around a corner in hope to spot him but to no avail – all he could see was one of the divas seemingly on a rampage, opening all the doors she walked passed.<em>

* * *

><p>"Beth? You in there?"<p>

_Melina shouted into each of the rooms as she opened their doors, a low groan passing her blood red coloured lips. Where the hell was she! She couldn't be that hard to find, after all; Beth was one of the loudest divas around here. Stomping her foot in a childish manner, the Latina decided to attempt the doors just around the corner. Lifting her gaze from the floor as she trudged down the hall, her dark eyes fell upon one of the superstars, maybe he'd seen her._

"Hey Justin! Have you seen Beth by any chance? I can't find her anywhere"

_The diva questioned in a near defeated tone as she pushed her hands into the back pockets of her jeans. She'd almost given up to be honest. Justin merely shrugged and shook his head in reply._

"Nah, I 'aven't seen her since this morning. You seen Wade? It's like he's just disappeared as well"

_The superstar exclaimed, bringing his hand to the back of his head and rubbing it lightly before ruffling the locks messily. Looks like both of them were in a bit of a dilemma. _

"Tried his locker room?"

_Melina questioned, her eyebrow arching upwards in a quizzical manner. She couldn't help but snigger as she watched the South African's expression change drastically – as if he hadn't even thought of looking there. Shaking her head from side to side, she simply threw her head in the direction of the male locker rooms._

"Come on, we'll go check there for Wade and then you can help me find Beth."

_She murmured, pursing her lips outwards as she began to walk down the hallways with Justin practically in tow. _

"I honestly can't believe I didn't think of that.."

_He mumbled lowly in reply as he took long strides, easily keeping up with the much smaller diva. _

_It was only a matter of minutes before the pair reached the locker room, standing rather awkwardly in front of it. Rocking back on her heels lightly a couple of times, the diva glanced around before finally looking towards the South African._

"Well, are you going to knock, or what?"

_She exclaimed in a rather conservative tone as she arched her eyebrow and nodded towards the door. Somewhat, coming back to reality; Justin knocked on the door before turning the handle and pushing the door open._

* * *

><p><em>Considering they were highly preoccupied with one another; the pair hadn't registered the fact someone had knocked at the door. By now, Wade had managed to remove the Glamazon's bra so she was only in her panties. Trailing his lips along her collarbone, the superstar suddenly paused. He felt the presence of someone else in the room. Unable to hear any sounds other than the heavy breathing of Beth, the Englishman simply ignored the feeling. He was probably just being paranoid due to the fact that the pair were almost doing it in a locker room which wasn't really the most private of places even at the best of times. <em>

_Huffing outwards, Wade allowed his hands to continue to venture the blonde's toned body before he pushed up against her just that little bit more, a quiet snigger passing his lips because of it. _

_Beth was practically helpless at that point. Breathing heavily, the diva simply dug her fingertips into the superstars back as her chest heaved against his. Keeping her legs wrapped around his torso tightly, the Glamazon lifted his head upwards with the tip of her finger before crashing her lips against his again, her eyes falling closed almost instantly._

* * *

><p><em>Having been standing there for a few moments, both Melina and Justin couldn't believe what was going on in front of them. Each others respective best friends practically shagging one another right in front of their eyes, and all they could do was stare at them. <em>

_Blinking out of disbelief, Melina's jaw simply dropped. She had to be seeing things. Beth and Wade? There was just no way. Taking in a deep breath, the Latina simply narrowed her eyes in hope she'd get her attention without having to say a word, but that didn't seem to be doing much good at all. It was that moment that she knew there'd only be one way of getting her attention._

"Beth! What the hell are you doing!"

_The Latina shrieked, her breathing heavy from how high-pitched it'd been._

_Beth pulled away from the lip lock almost instantly at the sound of her name. Gasping for breath, the Glamazon's ocean blue eyes fell upon Melina, it was at that moment that she wished she could just disappear into the wall. Keeping her body up against Wade's in an attempt to conceal herself from the pair, she let her head thump against Wade's shoulder, her lips pressing against the skin lightly._

"Fuck..."

_She mumbled quietly as she swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. Oh boy. How on earth was she going to explain this one? Biting down against her lower lip, the diva pointed down to her bra, the superstar somewhat understanding what she meant as he bent down, her back sliding down the wall with him as he picked it up and handed it to her. _

_Unwrapping her legs from around his waist, Beth placed her feet firmly on the ground and replaced the garment before stepping out from her little hiding place behind the superstars body._

"Uhh.. Hi, Melina"

_She murmured feebly as she brushed her fingertips back through her hair; her teeth pressing roughly down against her lower lip. This wasn't awkward at all... Huffing out through her nose, the diva moved her hand to Wade's, linking their fingers tightly together as she lowered her head. What on earth was she supposed to say?_

"What the hell is going on here?"

_Melina shrieked, a look of annoyance clear on her lightly tanned features as her eyes flickered from Wade down to Beth continuously. It was obvious there was something that Beth wasn't telling her, and in all honesty – if the truth wasn't spilled now, there was going to be some blood spilt._

"I—Me and Wade, uh.. We go out"

_Beth whispered as she tightened the grip she had on his hand as his free one rested lightly on the small of her back in a show of support. Glancing up at the superstar briefly, the Glamazon composed herself before refocusing the gaze of her ocean blue eyes on the fiery Latina that had suddenly appeared a lot closer to the pair than she had been previously._

"And you didn't think to tell me? I mean, seriously. We tell each other everything and you forget to mention this?"

_The diva exclaimed, practically ripping the blonde's hand away from Wade's which caused the Glamazon to jump slightly. In her opinion, Melina was blowing it all out of proportion. Huffing outwards, the diva pursed her lips outwards and rolled her eyes._

"I don't have to tell you everything, it's my life Melina; not yours"

_She replied calmly as she reattached her hand to Wade's and wrapped an arm around his stomach, her head lightly resting against his chest._

"So? You always tell me these sorts of things, why's this one any different, huh? I was the first to know about Cody, and Punk; why didn't you tell me about Wade, huh? Tell me, or I swear to God Beth"

_The Latina murmured back, her tone not as high pitched as before as the feeling of shock began to wear off slightly. It's not that she wasn't happy for Beth, of course she was; but the fact she had to find out like this? It had definitely upset her, and going by her reaction that would be an understatement._

"Because I didn't want anyone to know, hell I had to hide from that one earlier today"

_The Glamazon mused, nodding towards Justin whos eyes widened slightly as she referred to him; the South African's attention turning to Wade as his eyebrow arched._

"So, she's the reason you were acting all weird earlier?"

_He questioned, casually pointing towards Beth as he trailed his tongue across his lower lip and glanced between the pair, only receiving a nod in reply. With that, he raised his hands up in a defensive manner and to somewhat back away._

"..and who am I to interfere with a man an' his girl; I'm out"

_Justin exclaimed before quickly darting out the door before things started to fly around the room. He'd rather not be around if that started to happen, for all he knew, an object meant for someone else could've hit him instead._

_After the South African's exit, Melina's dark orbs narrowed on the door before retreating to Beth; still rather annoyed._

"I really do not get you at times"

_Melina murmured, shaking her head from side to side slowly before pushing her acrylic-tipped fingers back through her dark, raven coloured locks as she huffed outwards. What could she do, exactly? It was Beth after all, and she was as stubborn as they come. Pursing her lips outwards, the diva simply waved the Glamazon off as she turned to the door and headed out._

"You know what, forget it. I'll talk to you later, Beth"

_The California-Native mused before shutting the door; leaving Beth and Wade all on their lonesome; not even bothering to give the pair a second thought as she went in search of John._

_Beth's ocean coloured eyes followed Melina as she left, a rather defeated sigh passing her lips as she thumped her head against the superstars chest. Today just wasn't their day at all. Wrapping her arms around his torso tightly, the diva tried to force herself just to disappear, or something along those line, but by the looks of things it wasn't going to happen; no matter how hard she wished it too. Biting down against her lower lip lightly, she remained silent as her mind swam with thoughts. Maybe all this hadn't been such a good idea._

_After being rather taken over by the silence that had consumed the pair, Wade took action. Pulling away slightly as he lifted the blonde's chin upwards with the tip of his finger, a small; genuine smile forming on his lips before he leaned downwards; and gently pressed his lips to hers in hope to restore the mood the pair had been in before being interrupted for the second time that day._

_Huffing gently into Wade's lips, the Glamazon felt her legs suddenly go week; causing her to stumble slightly, only just managing to catch herself as her grip around his body tightened. Her cheeks began to flush a bright red colour as she tried to maintain some form of composure but that, along with her self control – again, began to ebb away. Taking in a deep breath; the diva pressed her lips back against his roughly, her body rolling against his slightly._

_Sniggering at the blonde's actions, Wade allowed a small smirk to form on his lips before carefully guiding her to the wall, pushing her back up against it before briefly pulling away._

"Now, where were we..."


End file.
